


Let's Prove How Kissable I Am

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Day 2 Prompt Victory, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, ThorQuill Week, Thorquill Week: Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: Five times Peter Quill tries to kiss Thor Odinson and the one time he did.





	Let's Prove How Kissable I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Thorquill Week: Day 2 - Victory

i.

This is a _bitching_ party Stark threw. The Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers kicked ass, went to space, represented the human and alien race, and saved Terra. And the rest of the galaxy. The universe by extension. All of existence? Yeah that too.

Everyone is celebrating in Avengers Tower, cutting lose as much as any traumatized superhero could. Mainly it was feasting, talking, good music, and booze. Exactly what Peter Quill needed after dying.

So he good naturally cracked open a special keg of illegal alkalized alcohol saved for moments like these. Immediately he got into a dance rave with Stark, Panther King’s sister, and Ant Dude. And then Thor Fucking Odinson decided to step onto the dance floor.

This guy in particular has gotten on Star Lord’s nerves. First he sweeps the other Guardians off of their feet, second he, well, yeah that’s all Peter’s drunken mind can come up with. Oh right, Thor is too pretty and it’s making him angry!

Like look at those arms! He can’t be real! He’s _huge_. It’s unbelievable and even more so when the guy starts dancing.

Thor must have been around the risqué parts of the galaxy because he starts doing body rolls, perking up his ass and then suddenly it shifts into ballet with he sticks a leg up, forming a perfect split.

Someone in the crowd, the drunken Valkyrie warrior, yells, “Do a death drop!”

The god does just that, collapsing his body oh so gracefully that it looks painful but done effortlessly with no awkward limps hitting the floor. Thor rolls his body, contorts it in front of Peter, to create a smooth momentum to rise back up to his feet. He’s right at Peter’s face, sharing his hot breath.

“You think you can beat that?” Thor smirks at him.

Peter leans real close, bumping their noses together. “I sure fucking do,” he challenges and pops out a few quick leg moves and rolls his hips. He and Thor are dancing in circles with each other, ranging from all sorts of dances both human cultured and alien cultured.

Suddenly, because of course this happens, they got their hands on each other as they dance. It started subtlety with Peter bumping their hips and a minute later it escalated with Thor’s arm around Peter’s waist as they do a jazz typed swing and jive.

Peter takes the lead and dips Thor backwards. The last time Peter did this, he purposely dropped his dance partner and threw them as an escape distraction and right now Peter’s tempted to do just so because by his calculations he cannot beat Thor in a stamina battle.

Thor laughs jovially, “Impressive, Quill, I never doubted you skills but,” he leans back up and into Peter’s face, “a truce would be great about now. Don’t you agree?” 

None of them move away, still standing way to close as the music shifts to a slow tune. Instinctively they slid their hands to one on the arm and one on the hip, swaying to the song.

“One last dance won’t kill us,” Peter said and maybe it’s the mood, the dance high, and Thor’s pretty face, he tilts his head close to Thor’s. There is no rejection from Thor as he also inclines his head, enclosing whatever space is left between them.

Sure, why not kiss a god?

Before their lips touch a loud crash of glass breaking caught them off guard.

“Break Point! Banner! Your friend threw herself at my bar!”

“Oh shit,” Thor cursed, “I have to take care of that.”

“Better her than one my teammates,” Peter shrugged, watching Thor jog over to the damaged bar as the culprit chugs a large bottle of ale.

 

 

 

ii.

Come back to Earth anytime they said. We’ll grab shit and go, easy peasy, Rocket said. I am Groot, Groot said. I just wanted to download more music, is that too hard to ask, Peter said.

Apparently today is not peaceful day.

Rocket roped Peter and Groot into scavenging out the ancient island of Terran lore, the floating cluster of garbage lost in the Pacific Ocean. Their source, Spider-Peter, mentioned in passing how trash all over the world ended up there and maybe, a really big maybe, there could be something alien or inhuman there.

Besides, Rocket is a trash panda and who is Peter to hold Rocket away from his true home. Also Peter is hoping to god(s) that he finds something related to a Walkman. So one modified sea cruiser and a broken compass later, the three Guardians got lost at sea.

“You don’t know where we are!”

“I am telling you Quill that this is how we get to it.” Rocket stands at the bow of the ship with all the confidence in the world, “The only way to that island is to just be as lost as any other trash.”

“I am Groot.”

“Don’t sass me mister!” Rocket points at claw at the flora colossus, “By that definition you’re trash too.”

“I am Groot.”

“When the fuck did he get so goth?” Peter shakes his head and walks back to the control panel. “Well if you insist on your voyage then I’m sending Gamora a distress signal to come and pick me up.” As he presses the buttons to send a message of ‘It’s all Rocket’s fault’ the raccoon starts yapping.

“There it is! Look at it Quill! Eat shit!”

Groot covers up his nose in disgust, “I am Groot!”

He’s right, the smell is terrible. At the horizon drifts in a large mass of trash as big as Nova storage vessel or like a big, fat whale, either way it’s huge. Peter wanted to puke from the revolting stench of sea and garbage, a horrible combination.

“We are not setting foot on that thing!”

“Come on Quill, do it for the treasure.” Rocket leapt over to the steering wheel and drove the ship to their goal. “This ain’t as bad as that slug gang lord’s hut.”

They docked at the garbage landmass with their space helmets on, no longer tolerating the smell. And who knows, there might be some radiation here. Another thing Rocket is determined to find.

Peter uses his boots to jump to higher ground since everything is unstable footing, too wet to be stepped on or else he’s bathing in seawater. Rocket’s weight is no problem at all as he scampers off, already picking up rusted machinery and other knickknacks.  Groot’s doing the sensible thing of lingering by their boat. He’s mostly poking at the trash and throwing seaweed back into the ocean.

Whatever loot Rocket hauled back to the ship is, by Peter’s eyes, unrecognizable and covered in barnacles. The raccoon has just tossed the bag of trash on board when the garbage-mass starts shifting violently.

“Oh shit, what?” Peter rocket jumps to the ship with his team as they watch the garbage start gravitating up, forming a pillar.  The ocean laps waves around them as all the trash piles up onto itself until its towering over them. 

At the very top is a pile of shit. Okay so it’s a multi-colored blob and it’s coated over an old record player.

It yells, “Give me back my stuff!”

“No!” Rocket revved up the engine and now they’re getting chased by a sentient trash monster the size of a hotel building.

“I just wanted to download more music,” Peter said as he shoots at the garbage, “Is that so hard to ask?”

For a mountain of garbage, it’s fast in the water. Its only tactic appears to be catch and consume, as it collapses its body to try and land on their ship and reforms back into a pillar to repeat. It didn’t help that it’s creating large waves, making it a really bumpy ride as Rocket tries to speed away. Also, reminder, they’re lost with no clear direction on where’s inland.

By its sixth attempt at catching them, the Milano flies down.

“This is not what I imaged when you said it’s Rocket’s fault,” Gamora transmitted to their radio. The bay doors of the spaceship open up and Drax and Mantis throw grenades at the thing, hollering out trash related insults as another person drops onto the boat.

Thor lands right next to Peter, “Hello Quill, enjoying your day?”

“Fuck, about time you got here!” Peter tries to take another shot at the sentient goo but it blocked it with a lump of trash, poking out as a shield.

Thor charges up the electricity in him, cracking with white, nearly blue shocks and he jumps super and directs a thunder strike at the garbage monster, denoting the planted grenades. It explodes into a dreadful sight of trash everywhere, either ashes or clumps of cloth and metal and plastic falling back into the ocean.

Deactivating his helmet, Peter takes a deep breath of fresh air. Actually no, it’s the smell of burning sea moss and rotten garbage. He’s in a coughing fit with Thor patting his back. In his moment of weakness, as in still wheezing over the smell, Peter’s clinging onto Thor and even tiredly leaning his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“Thanks for getting us,” Peter clears out his throat again.

“Not a problem at all Quill. I prefer to not see your demise be a fowl creature like that.” Thor has an arm around Peter and that’s when Peter realizes how cuddled up they are and how if he moved like an inch or two in, he’ll be kissing Thor.

He’ll blame the rocking, speeding boat that has them leaning onto each other for support but leaning in close to Thor’s face? Yeah that’s all Peter Quill.

And then Thor turns his head away, “By Father’s beard, you smell.”

Peter resists the urge to scream.

 

 

 

iii.

“No,” Peter said. “You’re messing with me. Again.”

“I am not making a mess with you,” Drax said, “We are both hygienically at our best.”

“Ribbit,” croaked the frog wearing an exact replica of Thor’s armor. Its beady eyes staring at Peter as it shifted a little in Peter’s hands.

“This cannot be Thor!”

“It is known that his brother has done this magic before,” Gamora said.

“Didn’t that guy die last month?”

“Peter we all died last month.”

“Oh right.”

He raises the frog up to eye level, examining it yet again because hey, while they’re use to space shit magic shit is on a whole new playing field.

The frog (Thor?) croaked again and well the only reason to think it’s the freaking god of thunder is the outfit. They just wandered into Avenger Tower’s main lounge and the froggy was there on the table. Rocket almost got Mantis to eat it but it leap away from her, bouncing off of her head. It kept hopping to Peter so naturally he’s gonna figure this shit out.

“I am Groot,” Groot suggested nonchalantly.

“What? No!” Peter looked frantically between the frog and the tree, “What kind of idea is that?”

Groot shrugged, “I am Groot.” He mindlessly returned his attention to playing his gaming console from the couch.

“It does sound like something humans would do,” Rocket agreed.

Mantis added, “It also sounds like something you would do too!”

As the most level headed Guardian and Peter’s best friend, Gamora is not convinced, “That wouldn’t work nor is it logical.”

“No I understand,” Drax said which means chaos ensues and there is no such thing as logic. “Magic is at work here and Groot’s solution can work. Do it Quill! Prove that humans have magic!”

“Okay first of all you are not making any sense,” Peter said. “Secondly, no I don’t have to do anything. Right, Gamora?”

She gave him a look that read that she was just as clueless and hesitant on the situation just as he. “I think you have nothing to lose here.”

“Yeah,” Rocket cheers, already raided the kitchen for beer, “You’ve done grosser things.”

“Some of which are your fault Rocket!”

Drax moved to Peter’s side, staring at the frog, “Are you going to do it or not?”

“No! Why would I,” Peter stammers, “It won’t work, probably won’t work. There’s no way!”

On his other side, Gamora reasoned, “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

Peter takes his time to give each of his teammates a glare.

“For the record,” he begins, “I will say again, this will not work.”

“Why do you think so, Peter?” Mantis asked, “When I held him there was a strong feeling of trust and compassion and the need for safety. He sought for you.”

He looked back to the frog, “Huh, he did, didn’t he?”

The little frog in an Asgardian outfit and cool cape had his eyes locked on Peter all this time. Maybe this would work.

…Maybe.

Peter closed his eyes and kissed the frog.

“What’s going on?”

That was Thor’s voice but it was definitely not from in front of him, where Peter expected the frog to turn into a prince or, uh, king.

Immediately Peter straightens up and looked at who just entered the lounge. Yeah it’s Thor, because of course he didn’t get turned into a frog.

“Quill’s attempting to do the human spell of true love’s kiss,” Drax answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Also fuck him for encouraging him to do this. “We think he’ll get a prince out of the act.”

“But I’m right here?” Thor says with earnest confusion.

Finally, fucking finally, Peter finds his tongue and starts clearing things up, “Shit, okay so I thought that this little fella was you and that prick over there,” Peter points to Groot, “said that maybe kissing the frog would return it to human form. And any kiss would do, not true love’s whatever, it was not a true love kiss! It was just me,” Peter swallows down his pride and says, “It was just me kissing a frog. Yeah.”

The Asgardian walks over to him, cupping the frog out of his hands, “Ah so that’s where Throg went off too. Thank you for finding him Quill.”

“Yeah,” Peter squeaks, “No problem.”

“I think I understand the confusion. Yes Loki did turn me into a frog. I thought it would be nice to give this frog some clothes and well, he likes to wander around,” Thor explains, smiling up to Peter and petting his frog. “Well I must return him to his habitat.”

After Thor leaves the room with his frog, Peter yells, “Groot you piece of shit!”

 

 

 

iv.

Kissing that frog was a revelation to Peter Quill.

Shit that is just a weird sentence to think. Okay, what really happened, basically, is that he, Peter, was willing to kiss Thor as a frog. Yeah apparently this means he’s whipped. Or as Mantis says it when he asked her for advice, “You are filled with love and longing for another.”

That was simply put because after sleeping around with all sorts of aliens, none of them really saw Peter as mate material or committable. As for his relationship with Gamora, they decided to remain friends because they knew that they would be a totally mess together. When Peter lost Gamora, he was absolutely destroyed and thus became destructive. On one of their earlier adventures, Gamora lost Peter and she went ballistic and wrecked everything until she found him barely alive.

Talking things out was awkward because they think they went to fast with their emotions which is hysterical because he’s the slutty crook and she’s the ruthless assassin. Both of them didn’t quite know what to do other than give each other space.

And in that time, Peter has become infatuated with Thor the pirate angel.

It was a combination of things that led to this. Thor’s body alone is a reason but there’s also his love for his friends and his people. Peter’s actually got to know about Thor on and off the battlefield and he’s not half bad as he first thought and from the frog fiasco, Peter learns how smitten he is.

There’s only one way to solve this matter and that’s to ask Thor out on a date. Thor was a lot more enthusiastic than Peter thought when he sprung the question on him.

“Quill, I shall teach you the customs of Earth!”

“Dude, I’m the Terran here.”

“See, that right there further proves my point.”

“Aright you know what?” Peter jabs a finger at Thor’s toned chest, “We prove who’s knows more human stuff on our date.”

Yeah, because that’s romantic as fuck.

And so they spent their date taking turns on doing Earth human shit like petting dogs at the park. Peter’s gonna be honest here and admit that’s where they were at for the majority of the date. Other humans got a kick out of introducing their dogs to King Thor and Star Lord. The two keep comparing each animal they met to some alien creature they encountered, both predatorily and harmless. Thor keep snuggling with the dogs, talking about how they either have the soul of a warrior or how they’re loyal. A puppy named Thor got really attached to Peter.

The next park they went to had a public concert of various bands just rocking out. They weren’t bad to Peter’s standards but he couldn’t help but compare them to the bands he grew up with. It was nice to have Thor listen to him rant rather than dismiss his passion off like a silly Terran quirk like his past dates.

Up on a tall hill, isolating them from the rest of the park, is where they’re eating a late lunch as the sky’s turning orange and pink. Sandwiches from a Spider-Peter recommended shop were munched on as they chatted away about Asgardian and Terran music evolution.

Things dwindled down to a quieter tone when Thor asks, “I have to ask Quill, you disliked me when we first met and now we’re on a date. What changed your mind?”

“Other than you’re a sweet guy and I was just being a dick trying to impress you when I talked to you? Well no particular reason, I just learned more about you and I liked it.” Peter rephrased, “I like you.”

“And I like you, Peter Quill.”

A romantic afternoon that winds into evening is no stranger to Peter and it’s the perfect opportunity to close the distance and kiss Thor. They’re brushing shoulders, the band at the end of the park is playing a slow, rock ballad, and lastly Thor is smiling sweetly at him. There’s no reason to doubt that Thor would reject a kiss but Peter can’t do it.

For Peter, it was always swagger up to a stranger, flirt, get a kiss, and then get laid. Rest and repeat to the next stranger. But after being with the Guardians there’s no desperate need to fill in a lonely night for drunken fun and pleasure.

This date with Thor is worth more than any meaningless sex Peter had on a first date but Thor deserves better than just that, than just Peter being a better person. He wants to kiss Thor, wants to feel his lips and his touch and comfort but he doesn’t. He’s always kissing and sexing on the first date and he doesn’t want to do that to Thor.

So in that effort to treat Thor better, Peter turns his head away, focusing on the music around them.

 

 

 

v.

Peter and Thor are on the Eclector with the Guardians and a few Asgardians for a space diplomacy mission. It’s also an excuse to see who can out drink Brunnhilde. Rocket’s the only one with a fighting chance. So they’re taking their time on their space travels.

Throughout the entire ride, Peter catches Thor smiling at him.

“What are you staring at?” He asked, his anxiety piling up and convincing him that Thor thinks his hair is messy or if he’s wearing his shirt backwards or whatever.

“I’m just honored to see you truly at home.”

Instinctively, Peter scoffed, “This giant hunk of junk? Yeah you don’t see me crawling through the vents anytime soon.”

“Yet you cherish it.”

He shrugged, not denies it, and walks up to the cockpit’s big window. “I sure do remember all the times I was threatened to be dinner. Also the times when someone stole my pillow or my left sock. It’s always the left sock for some damn reason.”

“Ah yes,” Thor stands beside him, gazing at the stars they’re passing by, “I recall all the times Loki has stabbed me when we were growing up. Mother always scolded him but he never listened.”

“I don’t think Yondu ever really scolded any one of the Ravagers for almost stabbing me. He just whacked our heads saying he needs us alive for the next raid.” He crossed his arms and smiled, “That son of a bitch has an awful way of saying that he cares about me.”

Thor pats his shoulder, “From the sounds of it, he’s a complicated man but still tries to be a father.”

In his head, Peter screams a confused ‘I guess?’ but then he actually remembers the times when Yondu was soft for young, clueless Peter. “He was a lot of things, a bastard, a jerk, a captain, and it took me a long time for me to say it but he’s also my Dad.”

“It’s almost like you’re describing yourself, Quill.”

“Shut up,” he said with no real anger but it’s probably another Yondu tick he picked up.

A comet rides past the window, sparking a trail of silver and blue. When it’s gone, Thor quietly says, “My father is also a bastard, crueler than I would have ever thought. He was a warlord and made his first born follow in his footsteps and then he grew ashamed of his past and decided to cover it all up, locking away his daughter in the process.” Thor chewed on his lip, “He could have helped her, like what he tried to do for Loki, and we could have been a better family.” He has a wishful smile grace his face, “I think Mother would’ve liked all of us together.”

Peter starts laughing, catching his boyfriend off guard. “Sorry, I was thinking about my parents meeting. I mean like, Yondu and my mom. She was a great lady, best singer ever and was so lively.” Peter stares at one star in particular; it just feels like it’s shining bright when he starts talking about Meredith Quill. “And I bet Yondu would say something crude.”

Now that that they’re dead, maybe they have met already. Maybe they’re both making fun of Ego in the afterlife.

“You’re their perfect combination,” Thor said. When Peter tilted his head down Thor gently reached over and shifts his face to look at his boyfriend. “I truly mean it. I don’t personally know your parents but I know you and because of them and your own experiences, you’re the amazing man I stand before. So much bravery, compassion, and music make you up and I am honored to learn all of that from you.”

Damn this huge, poetic god.

“Fuck Thor,” he says in the same soft tone. “I think you’re pretty great.” Maybe he should’ve said more but Thor is smiling happily, like his heart is swelling too. 

The galaxy illuminates Thor’s handsome face and Peter can’t look away as they press their foreheads together.

Peter would like to just kiss him right there and now, with universe reflecting in their eyes. He really would but Kraglin interrupts, very loudly, “Food’s ready!”

“Dude!”

“What?” He says, bullshiting his innocent, playful tone. “Ya better get it while it’s hot.”

As Peter glares, Thor laughs and he barely hears under the laugh, “Brothers.”

Thor walks ahead to the kitchen leaving Peter with Kraglin. Immediately, Peter raises his middle fingers at him. Kraglin, the piece of shit he is, grins.

“If we knew a prince would fall for you we would’ve sent you on more honeypot jobs.” Kraglin jokes but then he scruffs up Peter’s hair, “Yondu would’ve approved.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “I know he would.”

 

 

 

vi.

A part of Norway became New Asgard which further confuses Peter because there was a lot of politics involved with the integration of an alien race that was the inspiration of a pantheon to a planet that’s doesn’t have the best track record with encountering aliens. Luckily Thor gets along with the Black Panther King and he helped with the governmental issues and donated materials for shelter and food.

With all of that there have been a notably low number of dates between Thor and Peter but that’s not a problem. The worrying thing is how tried and stressed Thor has been for the past two weeks.

So today Star Lord is lending a helping hand to the Asgardians any way he can. He ends up entertaining the children.

“Braiding hair is important,” the little girl insists, sitting in his lap as they braid another girl’s long hair. “Oh! And adding handcrafts beads and ribbons and strings are important too.”

A boy pipes in, “The style of the braid s’important too.” He’s leaning heavily on Peter’s back and demands, “Braid my hair too!”

“Mimir, remember your manners,” warned the lady in charge of the orphanage. Okay so it’s really just the place where all the children hang out. It’s not quite an orphanage, or a school, or a daycare but the kids are here most of the day. The main caretaker, Lady Nanna, flicks the ear of poor little Mimir.  “You do well, Star Lord?”

“I’m good,” he replies, carefully twirling hair between his fingers. “I never really braided hair before and I doubt Gamora would ever let me do hers.”

The girl getting her hair braided, Hariasa, exclaims, “I want pink hair like Lady Gamora!”

“Me too,” said the one sitting in Peter’s crossed legs. “Star Lord, you’re getting the hang of this.”

“Thank you, Day.” Peter finished the fifth braid in Hariasa’s hair when he heard a small commotion. A few feet away are the twins fighting. “Vali, Vili, stop tugging my jacket back and forth!” He directed a stern glare at the kid wearing his Ravager jacket, “You promised to give your brother a turn, right Vali?”

They pouted, “Yes sir.” Now if only Groot treated him with this much respect.

Vili joyfully received the too big, red jacket from his twin and starts running around in it.

“Mm, not bad Star Lord, not bad at all,” praised Nanna and plops right down next to him. Naturally a kid sits in her lap and Nanna begins to braid the boy’s hair. “I wouldn’t mind you sticking around here and helping me out. I tell ya, these children are as troublesome as our King!”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” he said but Nanna gave him a disbelieving look. “Alright maybe our definitions of trouble are different.”

“Why?” The boy on top of Nanna’s lap asked, “What troubles did you do?”

Peter did the wise decision to keep his mouth shut but Nanna laughed at his wide eyed expression. “Eh, just the usual space adventure troubles like uh painting a mustache on my dad, dumping bugs in a criminal mastermind’s food, or damaging a moon.”

The little boy had a wide smile.

“You better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking, Magnus,” Nanna tickled a braid under the boy’s nose.

After three other kids played with Peter, the Valkyrie herself comes to collect him.

“Star Lord, your presence is called by the King,” Brunnhilde announced at the door. She looked at the children now clinging to Peter’s legs, “His presence alone, sorry kiddos.”

“No!” They chorused but Nanna herded them away, saved for Day tightly holding the leather jacket on her shoulders.

Peter kneels to her, “I’ll come back again so don’t worry.” Grumpily, she returns the jacket and he whispers, “If you want your own, I have to make sure you’re Ravager material and proven your skill.” That wipes the frown off her face and she starts jumping excitedly.

Before he leaves Nanna gifts him a tiny block of red wood. She winks at him, “Carve it into bead when you think our King’s hair is long enough.”

“Sure?” He goes to Brunnhilde’s side. She watches him pocket the block with a smirk. “What?”

“Nothing Star Lord, just don’t lose that or I will punch you.”

Flabbergasted, he says, “Okay?!”

She starts walking off, taking a big sip from her flask. Huh, he noticed she wasn’t retching of alcohol until now. Walking through New Asgard feels small and big at the same time. Either it’s from the slowly growing population or it’s from building structure as they walk around the market place. A few people recognize them but don’t approach them, simply waving and calling his name.

“They love you already,” Brunnhilde said. “A little too easily I must add but then again, you’re not a threat.”

“Thanks, I’m a lovable guy.”

“I have my doubts,” she shrugged, “Knowing your reputation you can easily anger pacifists into violence.” At Peter’s frown she waves her hand off as if physically brushing away the misunderstanding, “No, no, I mean that in a good way.”

Brunnhilde leads him to Thor’s palace. From what he heard, Thor didn’t want a gigantic castle but his people insisted. In the end his place was still a big estate but it still felt humble and graceful like Thor. When they reach Thor’s main room suite, Brunnhilde guards the door from Peter and crossed her arms.

“Before you step into his majesty’s bedroom and later on his pants, I need to know something.” She’s not glaring at him but Peter is nonetheless, rightly intimidated.

He wonders if she’s gonna threaten him if he breaks Thor’s heart. After all, even he would kick his own ass if he ever hurts Thor. But also this is a little unfair. He once suspected Kraglin to give Thor a shovel talk but he knows that Kraglin is super scared of the Asgardian. And right now, he’s super scared of Brunnhilde.

“You love him right?”

Peter answers, “Fuck, of course I do.”

She nods, still nonchalant and she’s totally relaxed when she asked, “Is Gamora seeing anyone?”

He laughs away the anxiety, “No, she’s not.”

The Valkyrie nods again, this time a smiling breaking out under her stoic attitude, and opens the bedroom doors for him.

As expected, the room’s big and royal with Asgardian filigree and other décor. He finds Thor at the balcony, taking in the view of his new kingdom.

“Hey boo,” he greets.

“Hello Peter,” Thor said softly and Peter can see how tired he is. His body posture is sloppy and his eyes are a little droopy.

“You’re going to work yourself to death,” Peter stays by Thor’s side and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I don’t know kingly duties at all but you’re doing a good job.” They both lean on the balcony railing as he points down, “The people are feeling better than last month now that there are new supplies and they’re all love you but also concerned. Like a kid asked if you give reward yourself with candy after every good thing you do.”

“I should start doing that. Remind me to give that child candy too.”

“Sure, I’m gonna visit the kids again, you wanna come with me?” Maybe it’ll help destress Thor. “They’ll go wild for you and you have to meet Day, she’s like the best kid ever.”

Thor smiled at him, “High praise must mean a lot of mischief.”

“Nah, she’s a sweetheart. Day’s been teaching me braiding techniques.” Oddly, it’s that comment that makes Thor beet red. “Uh Thor. Everything okay?” He’s chewing on his lip trying not to grin. “What, tell me please?”

“Asgardian tradition has parents teaching their children the art of braiding and the various meanings of it,” he explains and chuckles, “Already someone wants to be your parent figure.” As an afterthought he mutters, “Unless.”

Peter waited for the rest of the sentence, “Unless what?”

The king god looks at him with the same loving look he gives to his people. “The child, Day, has the forethought of teaching you courtship traditions.”

“Wow,” Peter laughs. “Well you better grow your hair.” He glides his fingers through Thor’s short hair, “No way am I able to braid this.”

“I miss my long hair,” whined Thor, tilting his head into Peter’s caresses as he scooted his body closer to him.

He recalled the pictures and videos of Thor with his long hair. It’s not a bad look. Then again, this is Thor. He can pull of any style.

“Well until then I guess I’ll keep practicing,” Peter said. “Oh and I’ll collect ribbons or whatever for the bead.”

Thor completely froze, staring at him with wide eyes, “Bead?” At Peter’s nod Thor was blushing pink and flustered. “Uh really, no wait. Wait, wait, do you know what that means?”

“Courtship?”

“Not entirely so,” Thor smiled bashfully and even tilted his head down to look up at Peter shyly. “Braiding is a romantic gesture while attachments like beads and ribbons symbolize the emotional intent.”

Peter, a little bit lost, said, “Look the kids just said it’s all very important. This just means we’re together right?”

“And more,” Thor nodded and brought up their held hands, kissing Peter’s knuckles, “The beads are the first step of a proper marriage proposal.”

Oh.

“ _Oh._ ” The weight of the wooden block is not ignorable. “Huh.”

“It appears my people already see you as my husband.” Thor straightens up, a blush taking up his face.

There’s only one problem that Peter questions, “But I’m not exactly a patient person. I mean, do I have to wait for your hair to grow?”

“What?” Thor blinks frantically, “Wait, what?”

“Just saying,” Peter presses their forehead together. “Like in case I fall more in love with you and your hair is still too short or whatever.”

Thor forgoes his shock to look at Peter in amazement, “I cannot believe you’re saying this so casually.”

“Yeah me too,” he says and without further ado, Peter kisses Thor.

His lips are as soft as Peter imagined and their beards are brushing against each other. Their hands are still interlock as they kiss and as far as first relational kisses go, this is a rocking kiss.

Thor breaks the kiss with hesitation, “Peter, you don’t have to promise a proposal.”

“Sure but I can promise that I love you,” he smoothly replies, kissing Thor again.

“And I love you, Star Lord,” he mumbles to Peter’s lips.

 

 

 

vii.

The first time Thor tries to kiss Peter and fails is a surprise.

He carefully sneaks behind Peter whose too busy scrolling through his electronic device for music.

One step closer, and another, and finally…

Thor clamps his hands on Peter’s shoulders and darts to his target: Peter’s lips. But right before Thor could kiss him, like right when they’re lips are supposed to touch, his godly powers go a little haywire. He ends up slightly electrocuting Peter Quill and he ends up in a daze, little lightning bolts linger on his not-kissed lips.

Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I did it! Hooray! Honestly this was all for the frog scene but I just had to add more.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
